The present invention relates to hydraulic shock absorbers for use in the suspension systems associated with motor vehicle wheels. More particularly, the invention relates to vehicle shock absorbers of the type comprising a piston arranged within a cylinder containing a pressure medium and having two end stops for the piston.
Motor vehicle shock absorbers of the above-described type conventionally have a single damping characteristic when the piston is moved from stop to stop in either direction. As will be explained in greater detail hereinbelow, certain known shock absorbers have also been constructed to provide a varied damping characteristic depending upon the position of the piston within the cylinder.
The chief purpose of such known shock absorbers is to increase both the safety and comfort in the operation of a motor vehicle. However, there is one dynamic characteristic of a motor vehicle which known shock absorbers have been unable to effectively control; namely, the tendency of a motor vehicle to tilt excessively (and dangerously) during certain steering maneuvers and braking operations.